


faded

by colferstilinski



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, It's a happy ending if you're a chrill shipper but a sad ending if you're a crisscolfer shipper, M/M, Tough luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colferstilinski/pseuds/colferstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d bet that I could crack you up like nobody could in the cast.”</p>
<p>“That so?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Bets in?”</p>
<p>“You’re on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	faded

Chris didn’t even _want_ it in the beginning. He tells himself that it’ll be like high school all over again with gorgeous boys and their erratic liking for girls. Just… no, but shit, Darren—Darren _teases_.

He flirts and flits around Chris like a moth making passionate love to a flame. Darren is cheesy pick-up lines, stained tees and an all-around bad sense of personal boundaries.

He’s a bad idea, but Chris always liked to play with fire.

-

_“I’d bet that I could crack you up like nobody could in the cast.”_

_“That so?”_

_“Yeah. Bets in?”_

_“You’re on.”_

-

Darren does things with vigour and it’s no surprise he’d follow up his enthusiasm with every little thing he does in life. He even announces his dumps when he thinks he’s done up a really magnificent one.

Yeah, he’s that one guy that makes everyone fall in love with him a little.

It sucks.

-

Darren kisses him at the stadium, wet and off-center on the lips but what he lacks in technique, he makes it up with a luscious smack of lips when he pulls up. Chris gapes at him, presses fingers at the ghost of pressure lingering on his mouth.

When Darren drags them off backstage, they make out.

Chris only recovers from shock when Darren sticks a hand down his pants, strokes him languidly until he comes with a choked up groan.

-

After the bet, after _everything –_ the travelling, the endless bus rides, the constant thrum of fans and adrenaline and god, the _fucking –_ they fall out.

Darren chokes up on the first day back at set after he leaves Ryan’s office.

_“Chris, god, I can’t do this.”_

Chris doesn’t stay longer to listen to anything else because he’s not an idiot.

He’s not, even though he got burnt by the fire he knew he shouldn’t be playing with.

-

Darren starts bringing this girl around. He’s seen her once or twice before but never really takes notice until Ashley grates it into his head that it’s a flaming message to him.

Chris proposes an idea about Glee to Ryan, something about Kurt and New York. He can’t remember much with that conversation other than the flashes about how he just wants to get the hell away from everything _._

His plan doesn’t follow through and he’s still licking at his battle wounds while Darren plunges his tongue down her throat at any given moment they can when they’re having a short break on set.

Chris absolutely does not hide in his trailer and write stories about the what-if’s.

He doesn’t.

-

Chris waits even though he knows it’s the most pathetic thing to do because he’s pretty sure that _“Fuck, Chris, I can’t think when I’m around you. I actually find myself unable to breathe at times when you look at me. Sometimes I just want to dig under your skin and live there. Yeah, It’s no Florida or LA, but damn it, Colfer. It’s home. You’re my home.”_ Isn’t a total bunch of bullshit.

So he waits because what else can he do?

Ashley throws skittles at him and grunts out, “Get over him, you loser. He’s not worth your man pain.”

His best friend sucks.

-

It’s his 22nd birthday when he finally stops.

Darren brings _her_ and Chris stops to just look at her properly for the first time, menacing thoughts and really bad make-up aside, he sees that look in her eyes, all sweet on him. Chris realizes he looks at Darren the same way too.

The _‘I love you, please don’t leave me, I need you’_ and he just… he fucking stops waiting.

-

That’s when he meets Will.

**Author's Note:**

> Crisscolfer makes me really angsty.


End file.
